


Start This Now?

by Chevrolet_Charm



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Niall Horan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Comforting Zayn Malik, Developing Relationship, M/M, Multi, Nesting, Not Beta Read, Omega Louis Tomlinson, Omega Verse, Omega Zayn Malik, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Panicking Louis Tomlinson, Polyamory, Pre-Poly, Sharing a Bed, omega instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevrolet_Charm/pseuds/Chevrolet_Charm
Summary: Nesting is Hard. It's even harder when you feel lost along the way...
Relationships: Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Start This Now?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Big White Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832075) by [acrayonsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrayonsmile/pseuds/acrayonsmile). 



"Are you sure you need to start this without the alphas?" Zayn tugged the small omega to a stop in front of him. 

"Yes." Louis stubbornly pulled out of the younger lad's grip. "It has to be perfect before they get home."  _ Or they won't want me. _

Louis' last thought was heavily implied to his fellow omega, who had been through the same struggle before.

"Okay. What can I do to help?" The darker haired boy pulled the sheets from the smaller's hands and motioned him to carry on. 

"Just stay in the nest while I build it. Add your touch?" Louis' voice shook with uncertainty, this was the first time he had done this. 

Zayn had already been through the awkward first nest phase and the need to please the alpha just before they had made it to the house so he'd had to sequester himself with only Liam to please. 

Louis on the other hand had presented late at 18 and was panicking over his impending judgement day. 

Zayn had warned the pack of the change that was going to happen after Lou's heat ended, hence why they were out food shopping. 

He was sure that the smaller omega would be okay to not nest. Boy was he wrong. 

After being abruptly awoken by sloppy kisses to his neck and the sheets being pulled away from him, he was sure the older lad was crazy. 

“Need the throw blanket from downstairs.” Louis’ hands were tangled in his short hair. “And the alphas’ pillows. And their shirts. And… and… and…” 

“Louis.” Zayn called sharply to the shaking lad. “C’mere.”

The smaller of the omegas turned to his mate and sulked over to him. 

“Whatever you put together will be perfect. I’ll help but it has to be your gift. To them. You can do it. I promise.” A swift press of lips to lips and Zayn pulled back. 

“Ok. I’ve got the base.” Louis motioned at the fluffed sheets around the edges of the corner of the bedroom. There were some from the pack bed and some from the individual alphas’ beds.

“And it looks good to me. What did you want next?” Organizing the thought put into a nest would streamline the process and ease the fragile omegan complex. 

“The blankets you had in your hands.” 

“Those are on the bed. Right over there.” Zayn gently nudged Louis in the direction of the king bed aligned against one wall, courtesy of the alphas’ protective instincts, where he had previously dumped the pile of fabric he had pulled from the distressed omega. 

The ruffle of fabrics and the shuffle of Lou’s socks against the carpets. The muffled thump of the fabric hitting the floor. 

“Maybe a piece there?” Zayn motioned to a spot along the long side of the nest, which was not pushed against the walls like the other two were. 

Louis filled in where the mature omega mentioned, then went straight for padding the corners without needing any prompts.

_ This needs a cover. Like over it.  _ Louis looked up to see if he was going to have to nail to the walls or if he could get away with what the room had. The room had a window, with the blinds pulled across it. There was also a TV mount with no TV on it. 

Louis struggled to reach the top of the window, so he stopped jumping and fixed a tearful expression on Zayn until the taller boy arranged the sheet over the window rod and across the nest to the mount on the wall. “Fanks.” Louis kissed under Zayn’s jaw. 

_ Pillows. Then shirts. And then a few stuffies. And the alphas.  _ “First step next. We will get there.” Zayn hummed reassuringly from within the bundles of cloth and swaths of fabric. 

The tossing of pillows from the bed nearly sparked a pillow fight between the two after Louis almost hit Zayn in the face. Then the throws from the living room made their way into the deepest corner of the production. 

“What’s next?” Zayn had stepped out of the nest to get ready for the day, having been not quite ready to sacrifice his comfort of a routine for the stress of his fellow omega. 

“You. back in.” Louis nearly growled at Zayn. 

“In five minutes, I will be in there, where I belong.” The mature omega’s mouth was filled with toothpaste and water.

“Fine.” Louis stomped. “The clothes.” 

“Which ones?” Zayn swapped his shirt out for a clean one and pulled joggers over his briefs. 

“The jumpers. And the tee-shirts.” Louis dragged the hamper out of the closet and dumped its contents on the floor. “I’ll clean after.” Louis answered his mate without question.

Harry’s sweaters. Niall’s muscle shirts. Liam’s tees. Nothing was spared the treatment of the sniff. If it passed it was tossed at the nest. If not, back into the hamper. 

The omega’s nose wrinkled whenever the material was too coarse or stiff. Too overwhelming for the softness he needs to provide.

While the other omega was deep in the recesses of his nest process, his counterpart texted their alphas to take their time shopping at the store and to be ready for what was happening in their room at the house.

The clothes were sorted and quickly spread around the nest, along its edges and concentrated near the opening. 

“You’re doing great. Better than I did even with Li’s help.”

“Why do we have no stuffies?” The other omega wailed in response to the praise.

“C’mere.” Zayn crawled out of his curled up position in the nest to his second suitcase. The one everyone was warned away from touching. 

“This is for omegas only.” Louis nodded solemnly, and the snick of a zipper revealed a slew of stuffed animals, from horses to rainbow bears to floppy dogs. 

Louis went straight for the soft fleecy seal buried near the bottom along with the lion. “Need one for Harry.” He dug through the piles of stuffing and fabric. 

“Would this work?” Zayn held up what appeared to be an oversized hedgehog. 

Zayn took Lou's aggressive stealing as a yes. 

"One for you. And you. And you." Louis whispered under his breath as he set various forms of fluff and fleece aside to move to the nest. 

"Is that enough?" Louis was surrounded by the animals and had paused to look longingly across the room at Zayn. 

"Do you think its enough?" Zayn prompted as soft bodies were thrown towards the nest.

"Too much. Keep these for later." Louis packed some of the things he had pulled out back into the suitcase. 

"Good boy." A shiver ran through the slight omega's body at the warmth of the words. 

"I need something else. But I can't figure out what it is." The end of the statement went high pitched and Lou's fingers twirled in the blankets under him. 

"'s kinda dark?" Zayn's smooth molasses voice came from over his shoulder.

"A night light?" 

"String lights, little one. String lights." Zayn drew out the words before motioning to the bed. "Under there is my, well ours really now, nesting supplies. Should be a strand or two to put up." 

Louis rummaged until he found the neatly wrapped wires, just as the alpha's had left them after packing up Zayn's last nest. 

With a bit of assistance, Louis got the lights to gently cast a glow over the interior of the den and Zayn settled in for a doze. 

"If you keep moving around, I'm going to spank you." The grumble came from the buried form in the corner. 

"And you wouldn't enjoy it." The trembles running through the newer of the two omegas stopped as he considered his options.  _ But I want to prepare for them. _

"You have prepared perfectly, now come be my pillow." Tanned fingers tugged on his paler wrist and he fell forward, the other reading his thoughts. 

"Does it get easier?" Louis faced Zayn's arched features. 

"Yea. Only the first one feels this scary. After this we can do it together and it's not to impress just to soothe the pack." Zayn's fingers trailed over his counterpart's arm and rested in the base of his hair. 

Their legs tangled together quickly and Louis fell into a slumber after being active since early that morning. Zayn stayed awake, to keep watch, having received a text from the alphas that they were headed home.

When he heard the car door slam and plastic rustling in the kitchen, he prodded Louis awake. "Time to present. The nest." Zayn coughed at his poor choice of words to the smaller omega. 

"Oh no. They're gonna reject it. And that means I have to start courting all over again." 

"They will do no such thing I promise. Go get 'em tiger." He pushed Louis lightly towards the entrance of the den. 

"Hello little one."  _ Hazza _ .

"Babe." A kiss.  _ Niall. _

"Darling Boobear." A heavy footstep and rustling of fabric.  _ Liam _ .

"I. Uh havesomethingtoshowyouandIdon'twanttoberejected." The words rushed out of the omega's lips and his head ducked to the floor. 

"A bit slower lovey?" Harry's voice was easing despite it being a near growl.

"I have something to show you." He nuzzled his head into Liam's sternum as he took his hand. 

Niall and Harry exchanged equally amused and conflicted glances as they waited for the little one to come back for them. 

"I love the lighting. And that right there." Liam pointed at the circle of pillows in the middle. 

"May I?" Liam motioned at the bedding near Zayn. At Lou's nod he settled himself into the nest. 

"NiNi. Please be gentle." He whispered at the blond before linking their pinkies and leading him through the opening in the sheets. 

"This is perfect. I love those shirts, because they are super soft. Maybe after this you can wear 'em." The alpha motioned to the edges of clothing before settling near one of them and curling around a pillow. 

"I hope you like it…" Louis pressed a kiss to the hollow of Harry's throat and led him to the den, where the majority of their pack was relaxing. 

"The lights… they're almost as pretty as you…" Harry picked a spot near the pillow circle to sit criss-cross. 

Louis sank down to the middle of said circle and curled around his bunny stuffie. 

"There's stuffies for all of you, yes, you too Zayn. Liam's are there. Niall's are here and Harry's are over in that spot." Louis vaguely pointed to different parts of the nest where blanket wrapped parcels were laid out. 

"Zayn's are with mine." The dark haired lad crawled over and cuddled up half on top of Lou. 

"Louis. We love the nest and the stuffies and the lights and -" Niall started. 

"All the effort. I love the care of the setup." Harry interrupted one of his alpha mates.

_ They are going to reject me. I knew it. _

"So we want to accept this nest and want to ask you to commit to the pack." Liam finished and the smallest of the lads tried to get his feet under him. 

"Where are you going?" Harry's voice cried out. 

"Away. I'll try again at a different time. I can be better I promise." The omega hadn't understood what Alpha had said. 

"But we accepted?" The blonde of the bunch sat up to face the retreating figure. 

"You did? And you mean it?" Louis stopped and waited breath held. 

"Of course. We love you." Niall spoke as the others nodded along. 

"So, will you commit to the pack?" Liam probed gently again.

"I'm not bonded to them and you won't be either until we all decide to take that step." The Bradford boy, who had watched the entire exchange, spoke with clear certainty that he wouldn't leave his little one behind. 

"Then I accept the commitment to the pack." Louis turned to face his newly accepted pack with tears glittering in his eyes. 

And with that he cuddled into the middle of the pillows and all his mates snuggled up around him, enjoying the closeness and safety with each other. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all love it! I am slowly chipping away at an ABO long fic of these five and I hope it will be mostly written by July! 
> 
> Hit up the discord if you want to talk or try beta'ing as I need one desperately! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/mbkj78Jxbe


End file.
